Over My Head
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Yahiko dan Megumi putus hubungan tanpa diketahui penyebabnya. Mereka berdua tidak menjelaskan apa situasi sebenarnya. Fict yang tidak ditemukan kejelasan mana pun di setiap ceritanya. Kisah yang tidak dapat menemukan kejelasannya. Pair: Megumi and Yahiro! #18


**Over My Head**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **S.A (Special A) © Maki Minami

**.o.O.o.**

"Kau bisa main musik?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut merah mudah, kedua mata merah muda seperti layaknya perempuan manis di seberang sana kepada perempuan berambut kecokelatan keriting panjang yang cantik sedang memainkan sebuah alat musik.

Gadis berambut keriting panjang menaruhkan _flute _-nya ke meja. Tatapan gadis tersebut kembali kepada laki-laki berambut merah muda. Gadis itu mengambil sebuah papan kertas dan sebuah spidol. Dia menuliskan sesuatu di sana membuat laki-laki berambut merah muda keheranan.

_Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku? Memangnya apa urusanmu ingin mencampuri urusanku?_ jawab gadis tersebut memperlihat catatan tersebut ke laki-laki tersebut.

"Aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusanmu. Aku hanya meminta kebenaran soal kemarin saat kau memutuskan aku," pinta pemuda berambut merah muda.

_Aku tidak mau membicarakan itu lagi!_ Gadis tersebut mengambil _flute_-nya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan pemuda tersebut di sana.

"Cih! Ini susahnya kalau dia tidak mau menjelaskan," pemuda tersebut juga berbalik arah tidak mau mengejar gadis tersebut. Tapi, dia tiba-tiba berhenti lalu berbalik. Pemuda itu masih melihat gadis itu berlari pelan, merasa ingin dikejar olehnya. Mau tidak mau, pemuda itu berlari mengejarnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku, Megumi."

Ya, nama gadis itu bernama Yamamoto Megumi. Gadis cantik yang sudah kuliah di jurusan musik sekaligus pacar Saiga Yahiro. Kedua sejoli ini memang suka putus nyambung hanya gara-gara masalah sepele yang tiada akhir, namun selalu ada penyelesaiannya.

Megumi meneteskan air mata. Megumi tidak mau berpisah dari Yahiro, yang merupakan tunangannya selama tiga tahun belakangan ini. Tapi, sudah saatnya dia melepaskan karena sudah ada gadis yang cocok untuk pemuda berambut merah muda tersebut.

Megumi melepaskan rangkulan di lehernya, berbalik menatap Yahiro. Megumi menuliskan sesuatu di tempat tipe A4 tersebut dan memperlihatkannya kepada Yahiro. _Lepaskanlah aku. Lupakanlah aku. Ini adalah kebenaran kenapa kau meninggalkan aku. Aku tidak butuh apa-apa lagi asalkan kau bahagia. Aku akan mengorbankan perasaan ini asalkan kau bahagia, Yahiro._

"Hentikan itu! Bisakah kau menghentikan "aku mengorbankan perasaan ini" hanya demi aku!" teriak Yahiro frustasi.

Megumi menghapus dan melanjutkan menulis dan memperlihatkannya kepada Yahiro lagi. _Sudahlah. Kalau tahun ini, kita tidak bersama-sama lagi. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan kuat tanpamu. Aku yakin itu._

"Terserah!" Yahiro menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan, terdiam dan menghela napas. "Baiklah..."

Megumi merunduk, tiba-tiba kedua matanya meneteskan air mata kembali. Sudah saatnya dia tegar dan menghadapi Natal tanpa Yahiro. Walaupun baru sekali dia sendirian tanpa Yahiro. Asalkan dia bahagia, dia mampu sebatas yang dia lakukan sebagai seorang Yamamoto.

"Baiklah..." Yahiro terdiam sejenak. "Tapi..." Megumi menatap Yahiro dengan kata-katanya. "Aku akan membuktikan kalau aku sayang dan cinta kepadamu. Di Natal nanti, aku harap kau masih tetap mengingat dan menungguku."

Megumi menulis sesuatu, tapi dihentikan oleh Yahiro. "Ingatlah ini, Megumi. Aku akan berjanji padamu. Asalkan kau mau menungguku sampai aku bisa menyelesaikan ini. Berjanjilah."

Megumi hanya mengangguk dan menangis. Yahiro memeluk Megumi dan membenamkan kepala Megumi ke dada bidangnya (?) mungkin bisa dibilang dada rata. Biarpun ini kisah akhir yang menyedihkan, namun pasti ada jalan keluar dari semua peristiwa ini. Kisah cocok di musim hujan.

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Agak tidak jelas, ya? Maaf, sengaja tidak jelas karena ada sebuah fict yang akan menjelaskan kejelasan di atas. Semoga kalian tidak penasaran saat membacanya. Hehehe...

Yosh! Terima kasih sudah membaca dan saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan-kesalahan di atas.

Greetings,

Sunny **(Blue) **February

**Date: **Makassar, 12/08/2012

**Published Date: **12/08/2012


End file.
